King of Kings
by Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness
Summary: [story on hold!] YY, Yami love Yugi, but he's a spirit, the Gods forbid it, what shall he do? To find a body of his own of course, but how? Read to find out
1. Prologueedited

****

Disclaimer: Luc does not own YUGIOH or it's characters!   
  
[warning:YAOI and foul language?!]   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  


PROLOGUE   
  
  
  
  


****

3000 years ago, Ancient Egypt   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


{Unknown person's POV}   
  
  
  
  


It was dark and cold, I don't remember how long it's been like this, but I can't bear it anymore. This was not supposed to happen, I thought it was just some make believe tales. I never imagined that these tales were real. Why didn't I listen to them when they warned me? Why do I have to be so damn blind? People are screaming and shouting again, in pain and anger, what have I done?!   


I remember the day when I went into that place by accident, and saw those stone tablets. They were amazing. I asked mother afterwards. She didn't want to tell me at first, but I managed to get the story out of her.   


From what she said to me, I found out that 2000 years ago one of my ancestors built those tablets. He was the greatest hero in our land. He sacrificed himself to save his people, and a few other royal members, but from what, she wouldn't tell me.   


And she forbade me to go back to that place, but I didn't listen. I went asking questions about the tablets and the Pharaoh Yami, the greatest hero and most beloved ruler of our land.   


Most of the old priests and priestesses knew about the tablets, but everybody knew Pharaoh Yami, he was a legend. I heard his stories when I was three.   


I forced them to tell me everything about the tablets. And the stories were fascinating. What could be more exciting than monsters and magic? I went back to inspect the tablets again, and that's when I saw it, the scroll with Pharaoh Yami's portrait. There was someone else, someone who looked exactly like him by his side, but shorter and gentler looking. In the portrait, Pharaoh Yami had crimson eyes while the other one's were a soft violet, in his hands was an upside down gold pyramid with the Eye of Horus carved on it.   


When I was done examining the scroll, I didn't put it back because I noticed the print of a man's right hand. I put my right hand on the print with great interest, and the stone floor began to shake. An entrance with stairs leading down appeared. I stepped down the stairs. As I went down it got darker and darker, but I didn't care. I kept walking until I reached the last step and there I saw lights ahead of me.   


I run toward the lights. They revealed a tomb. The most magnificent tomb I had ever seen. In the center of the tomb there lay a coffin made out of gold. From the looks of it, the coffin belonged to a pharaoh. The inscriptions on the walls told me that this was the tomb of Pharaoh Yami. All that was in this tomb belonged to Pharaoh Yami and was Pharaoh Yami's alone.   


I found that funny, I even laughed out loud. I continued to read the inscriptions, it talked about shadow magic, why the tablets were created, and how those monsters on the tablets had once roamed in Egypt.   


I stopped at the part where it said, '…..they served as slaves…..' I stopped there and never bothered to go on.   


I wish I had now, because maybe this madness would never have happened. I was so naïve. I wanted to believe that what I had read was real. I wanted those monsters to serve me, to be my slaves. I thought that was why Pharaoh Yami was so famous. He had monsters as slaves.   


How naive.   


I searched around the tomb and discovered a trap door. I thought it must be where they had hidden Pharaoh Yami's treasure, but a little nasty voice in my head mention something about people always burying treasure inside the coffin with the mummified body, especially royal family members. I ignored it.   


The room inside the trap door was like a library. There were books I thought had never existed. 'The Book of Shadows', 'The Book of the Dead', and 'The Book of the Living', and so many others I haven't even heard of. They were all here. All of the books I heard in the legend of Pharaoh Yami, they were all here. They do exist!   


I was overwhelmed with excitement. I kept looking through the books, until a particular book called, 'The Gate of Shadow Realm and Spells of Summoning', caught my attention.   


It taught you how to summon the monsters in the stone tablets! But in order to summon the monsters that lived in the Shadow realm I had to reopen the Gate that had been sealed by Pharaoh Yami. I managed to open the Gate. I summoned a monster, the monster known as Summon Skull. He disobeyed my order and threatened to kill me for re-opening the Gate. I didn't understand then, but now, I wish he had killed me then.   


The news of the Gate being reopened spread like wild fire. Sorcerers came and, like me, they summoned monsters, whom were furious of being treated like a slave by the person whom summoned them. And that was when the terror began.   


It's entirely my fault. If I hadn't opened the Gate, the sorcerers wouldn't have come into our land and tried to gain control those monsters, and my people, they wouldn't be suffering. And me, the person who caused all this, was hiding in Pharaoh Yami's tomb, like the coward I am.   


What can I do? I can't fight the monsters or the sorcerers. I can't do anything except watch my people be tortured, and be hated by my people.   


Oh mighty Ra, please save them, please stop this madness, or at least guide me, tell me what to do.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  


****

Present, year 20xx, Japan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


{Yugi's POV}   
  
  
  
  


I am very concerned about Yami. He seems to have a lot on his mind lately. Sometimes he'll sit next me as I'm doing my homework. He doesn't say or do anything. He just stares at me for a long time, and I mean a long time, without blinking.   


Like this moment, he's doing it again, which makes me uneasy. He doesn't even notice I've finished my homework. I sigh and put my books back into my book bag.   


Turning face to face with Yami, I look at him, trying to figure out what he's thinking. But it was no use, our mind link is shut. I know he wants to get his memories back, and I wish I could help him in anyway. It must be horrible not to have memories of your past, no memories about yourself. I really wanted to help. I wish he would talk to me.   


I feel so useless, Yami's always there when I need help, when I need him. He never complains. And me, I just get in the way, heck, I can't even defend myself.   


Oh no, my thoughts are too depressing. My tears are coming. See what I mean? I'm weak. I cry too much.   


"Aibou, why are you crying?"   


I hear him whisper in my ear. So you've finally come back to life. Wait, Yami is a spirit. He doesn't count as alive, but he's here. He has feelings and all and we are two halves of the same soul and I am not a spirit, so that makes him alive, right? But he doesn't have a body of his own...oh what the hell. I'm confusing myself.   


"Aibou...?"   


I look up at him with watery eyes.   


"What is wrong?" he asks, using his thumb to wipe away my overflowing tears.   


"I'm worried..." I say softly.   


"About what, little one?"   


"You."   


"Me?" he blinked.   
  
  
  
  


End Yugi's POV:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
  
  
  


****

{Yami's POV}   
  
  
  
  


These few days, I keep having the same dream over and over again. In my dream, people are screaming in pain, and then someone's calling for help. The dream keeps flashing. I don't get the whole picture, but it feels so familiar, like I was there. It was very disturbing, not to mention the other problem I had.   


I found it very hard to take my eyes off my little light and I don't want to. He's like the most adorable person I've ever met. I'm so glad that he is my light. He's always caring and forgiving. Sometimes I think he's too innocent for his own good.   


(Yami: Yep, that's my light for ya! Mine! Luc: =___= yah, whatever.)   


Just a sign of him makes me happy. I know I am obsessed about him, but, I couldn't tell him...well, okay, I am scared. What? Spirits can be scared too, you know? Yeah, I am a spirit. I can't tell him even if I wanted to. As long as I can watch over him, guard him, protect him and see him smile, I am happy.   


(Luc: Oh, that's so sweet ^^ Yami: *blush*)   


Oh my! I become too preoccupied with my thoughts. Yugi is crying. My heart aches to see him cry, "Aibou, why are you crying?" I ask as gentle as I can.   


He doesn't answer nor does he look at me. He must be deep in thought, bad thoughts that is.   


"Aibou...?" I call again.   


He looks up at me, crystalline tears in his wide innocent violet eyes. I feel my heart melt at the sight. I would bet Anubis's would too, if he had a heart.   


(Luc: You don't have a heart either, you are a spirit remember? Yami: Then give me a body you blasted authoress!)   


"What's wrong?" I ask, wiping a few tears away with my thumb.   


"I'm worried..." he said softly.   


"About what, little one?"   


"You."   


"Me?" I blinked.   


He was worrying about me?! He's concerned about me?! I think I'm going to faint. Err...stop it Yami, you'll make yourself look like a fool in front of Yugi! Yes, you're right. //Thank you// said the little voice in my head. You're welcome!   


"Why?" I pulled myself together and asked, gazing into those beautiful amethysts. I see sadness, concern, guilt and ... and love!?   


Could it be...? Love?!   


"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you, Yami?" He asked.   


Oh, I'm sorry Yugi. I can't tell you that...that I love you, despite how much I want to hold you, to kiss the tears away. I can't, I'm a spirit. It's forbidden.   


"So you hate me that much?" He whimpered.   


"WHAT?! NO!" I can't believe I just heard that, me, hate Yugi?! "NO! NEVER, Aibou!" I embraced him tightly.   


"Then why won't you tell me?" He sobbed onto my chest, "You've been acting strange lately."   


I sigh heavily. I want to tell him, but I can't. However, I told him about my dreams, hoping that would cheer him up and it did.   


"Do you think they have something to do with your past?" He asked with his head resting on my chest. His eyelids drooped in the most adorable manner.   


"Maybe." I can't help but smile.   


Suddenly, I felt a shock run through my whole body.   


"Yami, what is it?"   


"I feel...weird."   
  
  
  
  


End Yami's POV:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
  
  
  


****

{Third person's POV}   
  
  
  
  


Yami looked at his hands strangely. He felt weak, but he shouldn't have. Usually, he could remain in a solid form for 5 hours with the magic of the Sennen Puzzle. Afterwards, he would go back to his transparent spirit form. Never had he felt so weak and tired.   


"Yami, what is it?" Yugi asked his voice full of concerned.   


"I don't know...I think I am disappearing....." Indeed he was.   


"What?! Yami? Yami!! NO, COME BACK! YAMI!!!"   


"Yugi!?" Solomon burst into the room, startled to find his grandson crying, banging on the floor. "What happened?" he ran to his(Yugi) side, holding the smaller boy.   


"He's gone...Yami's gone!"   


"What?!"   


"He just vanished! NO, he can't be. He must be hiding. I have to find him." Yugi stood up, muttering to himself.   


Solomon frowned, he was now worried about his grandson's condition.   


"Yami, come out, this is not funny!" Yugi called, yelled, and then shouted until his throat got so sore he could taste blood in his mouth. Finally, he collapsed, his tears overflowed and his body kept shaking with each whispered, "How could you Yami? You promised! You said you would never leave me, how could you? You're a liar.....No, I didn't mean that. I'm not mad, please come back to me....."   


"Yugi..." Solomon looked at his grandson with great sympathy. He wanted to comfort the broken angel, but he didn't know what to say. He saw him (Yugi) clutch the Sennen Puzzle like his life depended on it. His tears dripped onto the puzzle, to his (Solomon) great surprise, the puzzle began to glow.   
  
  
  
  


End third person's POV:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
  
  
  


****

{Back to Ancient Egypt, Unknown person's POV}   
  
  
  
  


I can't believe it! It worked! The spell worked! After my prayer to the Sun God, a book dropped from the ceiling onto my head.   


"The Book of the Dead." I saw this one in the hidden chamber, but why did it drop on my head? The bruise hurt like hell!   


I looked through the book. It contained spells to bring back the dead. The idea hit me like a bolt of lightning. To bring back the dead, why didn't I think of that sooner? I needed someone to help me. To stop all this madness and that person was right under my nose this whole time! Who could be more suitable for the job than Pharaoh Yami himself? Who was the one to seal the gate 2000 years ago!?   


This time I searched carefully for the right spell before reading it out loud. And it worked!   


Right before me was the mummified Pharaoh, floating in mid-air surrounded by a golden glow. It become brighter and brighter every second. I'd to close my eyes because the lights were hurting me. When I opened my eyes again and the glow had died away. Pharaoh Yami was no longer a mummy, no longer with the dead, but among the living.   


(Luc: There, you want a body, you got one! Yami: Yes! *victory dance* Luc: 0_o)   


He was dressed in a sleeve-less silk robe, with a gold sash around his waist. Jewels, fine gold and gems adorned his arms and legs. A golden crown with the Eye of Horus was on his forehead, decorated with beautiful amethyst. His eyes were closed. He looked exactly like his portrait in the scroll!   


"Ph-Pharaoh Yami?" I called in a whispered.   


Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes, stared at me, then blinked. He turned his head from right to left, from the ceiling to the floor, and back at me, his ruby eyes narrowed dangerously.   


"Where am I? Who are you? And WHERE IS YUGI?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  


Yami: Where is Yugi!? What the *beep* are you trying to do, baka?! 

Luc: What? I gave you a body, you should be thanking me. 

Yami: Thank you? Yes, thank you, I will award you by crushing your *beep* mind, or send your *beep* *beep* *beep* soul to the Shadow Realm! 

Luc: Geez, ain't that a little too harsh... 

Yami: I.WANT.MY.YUGI!!! 

Luc: Ok, ok, here... 

Yugi: Err... what's going on? 

Yami: Aibou! *hug Yugi very tightly* 

Yugi: Help...can't...breathe... 

Luc: =_____= don't mind those two...okay, if you want me to continue, then please R+R! I need at least 10 reviews for this one before I have the spirit to continue, this is like the longest chapter I had ever written. 10 reviews in 10 day from 9/12/03, fair enough.


	2. Important notice, please read!

  
  
  
  
Luc: hi, i need some help with the title and chapter 2. I don't know which to use so i will let you pick. it's like this, in chapter 2, Yugi is gonna meet up with yami, in Ancient Egypt, but i am not sure what to put in the middle before they met. I was thinking:   
  
#1: Yugi got send into AE, and few of our favorite duel monsters found him and take him to Yami; or   
#2: Yugi got send into AE, but some nasty strangers found him, and maybe he got hurt and rape? Then he escape, met up with some of his favorite duel monsters, and they take him to Yami.   
  
So...what do you think, which one do you like, 1 or 2, or if you have a better idea please don't hesitate to tell me, i will need all the help i can get, thank you and hopefully i can update chapter 2 soon. See ya! ^^   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter One

  
  
  
Luc: this is chapter 2, i thought it's gonna take a month before i can update this one, but thanks to all the reviewers, i can continue with a huge grin on my face ^________^   
  
This is the result of the little vote we had, since most of you like to see little Yugi got hurt,(Yugi: What do you mean?!) then that's what you got. To all those who had choose #1, I cry with you, cause I too want to use 1, it's simpler, now i got to take the long and hard way, if you know what i am saying.   
  
Anyway, i set up another poll, please left a mark of you suppose before you leave. Thank you, I love you all! ^^   
  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer: Luc does not own YUGIOH or it's characters!   
  
[warning:YAOI, violence, abuse, rape and foul language?!]**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  
**Ancient Egypt**   
  
  
  
  
  
**{Unknown person's POV}**   
  
  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? And WHERE IS YUGI?!" I flinched at his used tone.   
  
"Answer me!" Okay, I am scare, no, terrify! Why didn't anybody tell me Pharaoh Yami had a temper problem?   
  
"I-I am Unas, sir, y-you are in Egypt, this is your tomb, and-and I don't know who's Yugi, sir."   
  
His eye widen, "Egypt....." I heard him whispered.   
  
  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
  
  
**{Yami's POV}**   
  
  
  
I am in Egypt, and Yugi is not with me!? I can't use mind speech cause I don't have the Sennen Puzzle, the whole world seems to be spinning around me, I am in Egypt...without my light...it can't be.....this is not happening!   
  
"Ph-Pharaoh Yami?" I look at the boy, Unas is it, I had reasons to believed he had something to do with this.   
  
"What is going on?" I scowl, he better give me a decent answer, or else, I am so gonna tear him a part piece by piece, and feed him to my Silver Fang.   
  
"P-p-please forgive me sir, I didn't mean to disturb you, b-but you have to help me, my people are dying, you are the only one who knows how to seal the Gate--"   
  
"Gate? What Gate?" I had a bad feeling about this.   
  
"The Gate to the Shadow Realm sir, it's open..."   
  
"WHAT?! What kind of *beep* *beep* *beep* fool dare to open the Gate?"   
  
"M-m-m-m-m-me..."   
  
_"You....."_   
  
  
  
  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:   
  
  
  
  
  
**{Somewhere else in AE, third person's POV}**   
  
  
  
A group of man was walking under the sun at midday, one of the man shouted, "Hey, what is that?" He pointed somewhere ahead of him.   
  
Another man, riding on a camel said to him," Go check it out."   
  
The first man hesitated for a moment before he advanced toward to what look like a cape under the sand. He pulled it out with difficulty, it was a boy, he was covered by the sand, and only his strange cloth was reveal which he thought was a cape. He shouted back to the group, "It's a boy!"   
  
The man riding the camel came to him, and stared at the small form on the sand, then he smirked, "Take him with us, I can use another 'toy', he looks quite tasty don't you say."   
  
  
  
  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
  
  
  
  
**{Back to the tomb, Unas' POV}**   
  
  
  
I wonder what is he thinking? He was first very angry when I told him my side of the story; how I found this place; How my selfishness had cause my people to suffered; I told him about the accident with the book, the spell I used, basically the whole thing with the sorcerers and the monsters.   
  
I shifted to a more comfortable position, my legs were numb, we, yes we, had been sitting on the floor for at least an hour. With his legs cross, arms fold and eyes close, Pharaoh Yami haven't stir a bit.   
  
"Tell me Unas, how long have you been on the throne?"   
  
Finally! I thought I was going to have a nervous break down.   
  
"Al-almost a year, sir."   
  
"How old are you, Unas?"   
  
"S-seventeen sir."   
  
"Despite all the mistake you had made, all the suffering you had cause, there was one thing you had done right."   
  
Wow, I did something right! That was unexpected.   
  
"W-what is that, sir?"   
  
"You had brough me back to live, I had a body!" He smile.   
  
For some reason that smile gave me the creeps!   
  
"Are you willing to help me sir?" I asked, back to the main subject.   
  
He stared at me for a while, then said, "No, I am not going to help _you,_"   
  
What?! He's not going to help me?! I am done for!   
  
"For it is my people that needed to be saved."   
  
Wait, did I heard that right? Oh, thank Ra, he's going to save my people after all.   
  
"Yes, right sir, thank you sir!"   
  
"Show me to the Palace Unas."   
  
"Yes, sir, follow me sir. I shall gathered all the courtiers and council members, and my mother, she would be delightful!"   
  
  
You should seen their faces when we were walking on the way back to the Palace, they were hilarious!   
  
First they lie eye on me with hatred, then, when they saw Pharaoh Yami, their reaction was priceless. Some of them stared at him, their eyes gone twice as wide as their normal sides. Some of them kept their mouth hanging, the others dropped what they were holding. And some of them even bow to him.   
  
I left him in the court room to find my mother, "Mother...mother, ah, here you are, come mother, I have something to show you."   
  
She look at me frowning, "What are you doing? Where have you been Unas?"   
  
"No time for that, come quick, I brough some one to help!"   
  
"What? Who...?"   
  
"You'll see..."   
  
I dragged her all the way to the court room, when she saw Pharaoh Yami standing in the middle of the room, her eyes widen just like the others.   
  
"She must be your mother." The Pharaoh walk up to us and said.   
  
"Yes, she is sir." I glanced at her, poor dear mother, she was trembling, then she fell on her knees, and bow with her nose touching the stone floor, muttering something very fast that I can't catch what she was saying.   
  
"Please rise, my fair lady."   
  
She did as she was told, "Ra had pity for us, he had brough you back, he cares."   
  
"Ah, yes he does, however, it is Unas here, who brough me back."   
  
At the very moment, the courtiers and council members arrived, saved me from some embarrassment. Like my mother, first they were shock to see Pharaoh Yami, like they had seen a ghost, then they bow and praised, quite annoying if you ask me.   
  
"SILENCE!" They all stop.   
  
So powerful, I gazed at him with new admiration, no wonder my people respect him.   
  
"You may all rise," they did, "I need to know the damage in the cities, and which duel monster had have been summoned, and of course, the sorcerers, ever detail of them, I want to know."   
  
I watched as my High Priest and Commander step forward, and the meeting began. It ended at dusk, every courtier and council member got a part of what they need to do. I was in my sleep chamber after they all departed, holding the crown my father gave me before he die.   
  
_I don't deserved this, I am not fit for a pharaoh._ I figured I have to act, so I went to find Pharaoh Yami, but he was not in his chamber. _Where could he be?_ I went searching for him in the Palace, one of the guard told me he was in the royal garden.   
  
I run into the garden, and saw him gazing at the bright moon by the lotus pond. I walk up to him, carefully not to make any noise. But I knew he had noticed me the minute I set foot in the garden. I knelt on my knees, bow my head, and stretched out my arms in the air, with the crown.   
  
"What are you doing, Unas?" He turn around frowning.   
  
"Please accept this crown as my gratitude toward you, O great one!" He didn't take it, he turn his back on me!   
  
"Why?"   
  
Why?! Because everybody love you, but they hate me to the guts! That's why!   
  
"I fear....."   
  
Pharaoh Yami turn to face me and interrupt before I could finish my sentences, "Fear...it is like a coward. If you back away, it becomes a fearsome beast who will crush you into the ground. Face him and he shrinks to a tiny noisome insect.   
  
In life, there are two kinds of people: those who run from their fears and those who overcome them. Which one are you Unas?" He continued without giving me a chance to answer, honestly I don't really know what to say, I felt...lost.   
  
"Being Pharaoh isn't easy Unas, respects don't come freely, they are earned. As pharaoh, you are powerful, you are the law, your people's fate lies on your palm, but remember this, _with great power comes with great responsibilities._ To be a ruler who will loved by his people, he must place his people at the first line.   
  
Think before you act, cause your every action, every speech concerning the will being of your people.....You are young Unas, there is a long road ahead of you, you'll grow, body and soul with each step; you'll gain greater knowledge: knowledge of your needs to become a better person, a greater ruler. Sometimes you may find yourself being block, you may even fail.   
  
People make mistakes Unas, however, if you learn from your mistake and try to correct your wrong doings, you are growing. Stand up every time you fell, and you will succeed. Think about it." With that he left me alone in the garden, having the urge to cry.   
  
(Luc:ok, that was like the wisest thing i had ever said or wrote, i don't even know i had that in me. Oh, and the part, _'with great power comes with great responsibilities',_ i got that from Spider Man the movie. Yami: Figure. Luc: what does that mean?!)   
  
Nobody, not even my father had said those thing to me, I had this strange feeling inside my stomach, which I can't describe, I had never felt like this before. To say the least, I am confuse.....   
  
  
  
  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
  
  
  
  
**{Somewhere else in AE, Yugi's POV}**   
  
  
  
I woke up from the burning pain on my back, and glanced at my surrounding, _where an I?_ The last thing I remembered was walking on the over heated land of sand, I thought might be I could find Yami somewhere near by. Then I felt dizzy from the heat and... I think I pass out.   
  
"So, you are finally awake." A man in a black robe came into view, I saw him sneer at me and spoke again, "Good, cause I like to heard my 'toys' scream when I am 'playing' with them."   
  
I felt my heart pounding against my chest, as the stranger came closer to me. I tried to move, but my hands had been tied behind my back, and so are my legs. I felt a hand on my cheek, which cause me to flinched visibly. Fear spread over my body, I screamed, "Get away from me!"   
  
He chuckled, "Oh, so you want to play hard to get?" He moved his hand from my cheek to my abdomen.   
  
I tried to jerk away, I left sick at his touch, "Don't touch me, I'll scream for help..."   
  
He chuckled again, "Scream all you want, but no body is going to hear you." He lean down and tried to kiss me on my lips but I turn away, and screamed, "HELP! SOMEBODY!HELP ME!"   
  
"I told you nobody is going to save you, so why don't you save some breath, you'll need them." and he laugh and lean closer.   
  
"NO, don't touch me!" With all my might, I kicked him on his stomach, then I try to move away from him.   
  
"Why you little whore!" He grab me by my ankle and slap me on my cheek.   
  
I moan, hot tears running freely down my burning cheek. And my nightmare has just began...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Luc:Please read and review!!!   
  
Okay, let's have a little poll before i go on with chapter 3. The duel monsters will make their appearance, and rescued little Yugi, and bring him to the Pharaoh, but I need help with the personalities of the duel monsters and their relationship.   
  
The duel monsters are The Dark Magician, The Celtic Guardian, the Magician of Black Chaos, Kuriboh(is that how you spell it) and the Mystical Elf, so far. (they are my favorite^^) And they should be like this:   
  
#1. The Dark Magician is very obedient to little Yugi, but he is somewhat 'off' with Yami, what I mean is he and Yami had something in common. *wink * Dark and Celtic were brothers before they became duel monsters, now they are still like brothers, Celtic is like the goof-ball *snicker* , and the Mystical Elf is the only saint one in the group, maybe to saint, Kuriboh is like a 10 year old, very childlike, but the Magician of Black Chaos, he's a madman, err…he has some anger problem^-~, oh and he's very very very protective over little Kuri^^  
  
#2. They all are as obedient to Yugi as to the Pharaoh, but let's say the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian are lovers, Chaos and Kuriboh, and the Mystical Elf is a very lovely and tender woman.^^   
  
So which one do you like, suggestions are most welcome. ^_____^ 

Oh, and I am starting another fic, it's a one shot story x-over with Jackie Chan Adventure, involving the Tiger Talisman. The title is gonna be 'Uncle saids: "One more thing…"', I think it's funny, oh, and one more thing *LOL*, tell be what you think about the idea, if you like, I will write it , but if you don't tell me no to bother. Okay?   
  
  



	4. Chapter Two

  
  
  
luc: Okay, this is chapter 2, I kinna mess up the beginning-____-   
I want to thank you to all my reviewer, thank you, thank you very much^^   
And to those who had choose #2 for the poll, again, I am sorry, we are out voted.   
So I have to do #1.   
Please read and review, I know this chapter is not that good, but still…..   
  
  
  
****

Disclaimer: Luc does not own YUGIOH or it's characters!   
  
[warning:YAOI, violence, abuse, rape and foul language?!] 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER TWO

****

Ancient Egypt

{Normal POV}

He lie there, motionless, his once beautiful violet eyes that   
were always had the shine of hope, love and innocent had gone, all gone.

He lie there, emotion less, not caring his clothes had been tore to pieces,   
not realizing blood was dripping from his old and new wounds.

He lie there, motionless, crystalline tears flowing endlessly from his now,   
dull and lifeless purple orbs, no light no reflections, nothing.

He lie there, emotion less, knowing his puzzle had gone, knowing he had   
no way to connect with his Yami, he's gone, all gone.

(luc: I don't even know what am I writing about…..it's confusing really…-__-)

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

****

{The Royal Palace, Normal POV}

It's been five days since Yami had found himself back in Ancient Egypt, and back to the livings. Two days ago, while he was walking on the streets, being praised by the commoners, something familiar caught his eyes. It was the Sennen Puzzle, not his but Yugi's.

"Where did you get this?" He had asked. The stand owner claimed he found it outside the city, somewhere beside the Nile.

"Did you see a boy that looks so much like me, near by?" He asked hopefully.

"No, sire, I see no boy."

Yami had ordered his guards to the place where the puzzle was found, to search for his light. But two days had past, and still no sign of him.

/Wherever you are Yugi, please be alright!/

Holding the puzzle, Yami sat by the lotus pond, gazed at the full moon, thinking about his other half. He does that a lot lately.

In a corner hiding in the shadows was Unas, he stood, watching his role model intensely. With a heavy sigh, he came up to him and said, "Who is this boy that own this pendant sir?"

"Some one special, very special." Yami lower his gaze to the puzzle in his hand, his facial expression can't be gentler when he said those words.

"You did mention he looks like you, is there by any chance he has violet eyes?" asked Unas.

Yami turn his attention to the boy and said, "Yes, and how did you know that?" He asked anxiously.

"I think I had saw him somewhere before….." thinking hard, Unas tried to recall where he had saw the boy, "ah ha, I remember! I saw him the day I found your tomb, in a scroll, it's a portrait really, and you were in it, so was this pendant!"

"Show me!" Yami stand up suddenly making the boy jump a step backward.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

****

{Now introducing Dark, Celtic, Chaos, Kuri and Mystic}

"Can we stop now? We had been walking in circles ever since." Celtic protested.

"Oh, Celtic dear, are you really that tired?"

"Yes! And don't add 'dear' after my name Mystic!" He snapped at the woman with long golden hair.

"Oh alright, Celtic sweetie. (Celtic: No sweetie either! Luc: LOL) I am a little tired myself, maybe we should take a little break, what do you say Chaos?" She turns to face the black hair magician.

"I am fine, and no breaks until we have find what ever we are looking for, the faster we find it, the better."

"Yeah, I know, and I agreed. But we had been pass through this alley for at least five times, and I am dead tired, hungry and thirsty," Celtic continued before Chaos had a chance to argue, "I know you are not, but what about _poor little Kuri_, I bet he's very tired too." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The magician looks down to where the small monster should be, but he was gone. "Kuri?" he called. Turning around, he saw a little black dot behind them, _way_ behind, moving slowly toward the four. With a loud _pop_ he had disappeared.

Celtic smirked knowingly, another loud _pop_ was heard, and Chaos reappeared with Kuriboh(in human form) in his arms.

"Dark, we are taking a break!" He shouted to his fellow magician, who was now ahead of them, _way_ ahead of them.

(luc: hehehe...hahaha...hohoho... Lucifer: Hi-hikari????=_____=)

The five sat on the ground, Kuri was sleeping soundlessly on Chaos lap, with the magician stroking his hair like a mother,( Chaos: do u want to die? Luc: hey, I was just kidding! what I mean is...) Chaos was stroking his hair like a brother, (Chaos: 1...2... luc: ok...here you go...) the magician stroking his hair tenderly; (luc: there, better? chaos: hummph. Luc: sorry about that, let's continue shall we^^) Celtic was snoring loudly on the ground; Mystic was humming one of her songs and Dark was meditating.

"Did you heard something?" Celtic jerked right up to a sitting position his pointed ears moved slightly.

(luc: can you move your ears? I can't but my sister could.)

"I heard something too." Little Kuri said quietly.

"That way." Dark pointed his staff toward the source of their disturbance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*   
  
  
  
**(The following maybe a little disturbing, firstable, I had never write rape scenes before, so it may be a little weird, and some part may even seems creepy too.)**   
  
  
  
In an empty alley, in a clay(?) hut, a small boy was being assaulted.A man with a dark tan, with his knees knelt on each side of the boy, his grasp tighten on the boy's chin, causing the boy to winced in pain.   
  
"Open your mouth!" he scowled again.   
  
The boy shook his head slightly, refuse to complied. His big violet eyes fill with tears of fear and helplessness.   
  
"Guess we'll have to 'play' the hard way then..." Then man tighten his gripped 'til a crack was heard.   
  
Unbearable pain send through the boy's whole body, his jaws were disconnected. And so was his left shoulder, when earlier he attempt to fought the man.   
  
Now with nothing to stop the man, he force the boy's mouth to open with no difficulty and with a devilish sneer, he thrust his member into the boy's mouth.   
  
Tears running down from the boy's close eye lips, he whimpered, wanted so much to vomit.   
  
The man push harder each time, enjoying the wetness, hotness of the boy's mouth. With another push, he moan and released inside the boy's mouth. He pulled his member out and close the boy's mouth with his hand and smirked, "Swallow..."   
  
The boy's eye widen, shooking his head violently, he felt extremely sick.   
  
"Tck, Tck, now be a good boy and swallow what's in your mouth!" With one of his hand still holding the boy's mouth, he used his other hand to pinched the boy's nose.   
  
The boy's face become a deep red cause by lack of oxygen, he open his mouth to breath and choke by the liquid inside his mouth.   
  
Without giving him a chance to catch his breath, the man flipped the boy onto this front, and push himself hard inside the boy.   
  
"AHHH! NO...Please...stop..." The boy plead, his thought began to dripped off, _Yami...where are you...help me...somebody...anybody...help me....._   
  
(luc: that is, this is the first and the last rape scene i am writing...*inhale* AAAaaahhh... Lucifer: Aibou, calm down, it's over. luc: *sniff,sniff* I am fine, let's go on...)   
  
  
  
**{Back to the duel monsters}**   
  
  
  
Five duel monsters, frozen in front of a clay hut, by the scene inside. When they arrived in this empty alley, to find their disturbance, they had never expected to find their beloved Master, being assaulted.   
  
"GET OFF YUGI-SAMA!" The smallest monster was the first to react. He tackle the man to the ground.   
  
Startle, the man land on his back with a loud _dumb,_ but he quickly recovered and shoved the small boy of him roughly.   
  
"What the *beep* are you p-- ARGHARHH!!!" He screamed. Just a second ago his right hand which he used to shoved the boy away was perfectly fine, now it was on the ground. Horrified, he did the only thing he knew and could do, scream, "ARHHHHHH!!!"   
  
While the Dark Magician glaring at the man with his icy-cold blue eyes, the rest of them hurried over to their Master. (Chaos did snorted at he man before he joy them.) Celtic used his cape to cover up the unconscious little boy. Mystic standing along side of him, crying for her Master's misfortune.   
  
"Oh dear, how could he do such a thing, oh...."   
  
"Stop crying and heal him, Mystic!" Chaos demand, his arms around Kuriboh soothingly.   
  
"Y-yes...*sniff*" She began to chant, a warm glow surrounded the little boy, a minute later, the wounds on his body were gone, all healed.   
  
A loud _boom_ caught their attention, they turn to find the man no where in sight, instead, they saw a pile of blood and flesh spread all over the place where the man once was sitting at.   
  
"Do you have to do that?" Celtic asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.   
  
"He deserved it." Dark replied coldly.   
  
"Well, yeah, but do you have to do it so loud?"   
  
"How is he?" Dark asked, as he bent down to scooped the pale boy up away from the elfin warrior's arms.   
  
"I was able to heal his wounds, but I am afraid, the damages that had done to his heart and soul, wouldn't be heal by any charm or spell." Mystic answered sadly.   
  
A whimpered escaped from Kuri's lips, he whispered to the magician that's holding him, "Chaos-chan, can we leaved now? I don't like to stay here."   
  
"Yes," He ruffled the small monster's hair fondly, then he turn to his fellow monsters, "let's find a better place to discuss what to do next, this place is filthy."   
  
No need to tell them twice, in a blink of an eye, they had vanished, well, except.....   
  
"Hey, not fair, did you guys forget I can't do magic!? Guy...? Wait for me!" (luc:=___=)   
  
  
  
  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*   
  
  
  
  
  
**{The Royal Palace, Yami's POV}**   
  
  
  
Once again I came back to this temple, gazing at the portrait of my aibou and me. I knew he's here in Ancient Egypt, but my guards still can't find him. I can't help but worried, what if he's hurt? What if he's lost somewhere? What if he's captured?! Err...stop thinking so desperately, Yugi is fine, he just have to be.....   
  
*sigh* When I do find him, I'll tell him how I feel, and we'll lived happily ever after! *grin*   
  
_'Dude, this ain't some fairy tale, what if he rejects you?'_   
  
Huh, I never thought of that...but why would he reject me?   
  
_'Well, let see, because he doesn't love you!?'_   
  
WHAT?! NOOO!!!   
  
_'For the sake of the devils, stop yelling inside your head!'_   
  
I thought you supposed to be good.   
  
_'Well, I ain't, I am evil, mwahahahaha.....'_   
  
What happen to the good one?   
  
_'*snickers* He's out for the moment.'_   
  
What do you mean?   
  
_'We are like the angels on your shoulder, one good, one evil, one light, one dark, you know...'_   
  
So I had two voices inside my head.   
  
_'Yep!'_   
  
So...where's the good one?   
  
_'He's out, didn't I told you that already. Anyway, you can't talk to him, so buy off.'_   
  
Why?   
  
_....._   
  
Hello?   
  
_....._   
  
Oh great, even the voices inside my head wouldn't talk to me. Man, I think I am beginning to crack, have I gone mad? I believed I wouldn't be able to stay sane, as long as my precious light is not with me.   
  
Oh Ra, please bring him back to me, save and sound.   
  
My thought were interrupted when one of the priest burst in, "Pharaoh Yami, please forgive my disturbance, but we are under attack!"   
  
"Explain." The palace is under attack? This is serious.   
  
"Sire, some monsters break into the Palace, and one of them, I believed he's the leader, he demand to see you, sire." He bow his head, waiting for my orders.   
  
Huhm, some duel monsters wanted to see me...now this could be interesting.   
  
  
When we were back inside the Palace, I saw the palace guards surrounded a tall figure dress in a long purple robe. _The Dark Magician?_ I thought.   
  
Then, I heard a giggle from above, so I raise my head, and saw the Mystical Elf, the Magician of Black Chaos with a boy in his arms, floating in mid air. The boy waved at me. He looks familiar, wait, isn't he the Kuriboh? I think he's the one who giggles.   
  
I look back at the purple figure and called, "Dark Magician?"   
  
He turn. Indeed, he's the Dark Magician, standing in the middle of all these guards, as calm as ever. What caught my breath was the small form in his arms. Not daring to take my eyes off the fragile boy, I gesture the guards to back away, and as I walk toward to the magician, I can hardly breath.   
  
"Yugi...?" I whispered, brush a few bangs away from his pale face. "W-what happened?"   
  
"What happened? That, I shall be asking you, _Pharaoh._"   
  
I stared at him, his used tone was full of venom, which surprised me greatly.   
  
  
  
**{Dark's POV}**   
  
  
  
I think I surprised him, but I don't want him to be surprised, I want him to feel guilty, to be defeated, by me!   
  
"You are his guardian, Yami, it is your job to guard him, to protect him, yet, you had fail, miserably. Therefore, you are no longer his guardian."   
  
This hit him hard, cause I would be dead right now if looks could kill.   
  
"This is none of your concern...I am grateful you had brough Yugi back to me, I--"   
  
"I didn't bring him back to you," what a joke, like I am going to hand Yugi-same to him, not a chance!" I am here merely to get his puzzle, then we'll leave, I will find a way to send him back to where he belongs."   
  
"Dark. Magician, Give. Me. My. Light."   
  
I saw the Sennen eyes glowing dangerously on his forehead, but I am not going to give up that easily.   
  
"No." I said, glaring daggers back at him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Will they kill each other? And who will Yugi pick?   
Yami: I thought this is a Y/Y fic.   
Well, it ain't now, i change my mind, I think i'll have some fun before i decide which one of you should pair with Yugi-chan.   
Yami:I hate you!   
Love you too! If you want to know what happen next, then Please read and review.   
Chapter 3 will be up soon, it's already done, I just have to change a few things   
before I can update it. There is a surprise in chapter 3, i can't tell you yet, just keep reading, and you'll find out. ^^   
  
luc: *cuddle with Yugi* I am sorry Yugi, it wouldn't happened again, I promised.   
Yugi: Y do i alway got...hurt?   
luc/Yugi:*cry*   
  
  



	5. An apology from the authoress

  
  
  
  
**Review Responds:**   
(I know I should probably do this sooner, but...)   
  
Review for the Prologue:   
  
**rox1:** Thank you for your review, grad that you like my story, and I had took your suggestion for allowing anonomus reviews. ^^ rox1-chan, you are my first reviewer, I don't know how can I expression my thanks to you...how about a big smushy from my yami ^-^ (lucifer: >-   
From the Notice:   
  
**rox1:** So we meet again, thanks again for liking my fic, I had noticed you pick #2, guess you like the idea huh *wink*   
  
**Charmeleon:** thank you for the review, and you are right, I too had read so many fics with the same idea, you know...however it is the readers who decide which idea I should used.…*sniff* I am sorry, please don't hate me >-   
**Ssaiyan08283:** LOL, Ssaiyan-chan you would like that do you, more actions ^^   
  
**White Spirit Angel:** I love the pairing too (duh), and I think that idea of yours if great, thank you for the support ^^   
  
Chapter One:   
**Shijniy:** HAHAHA, there's no way I am going to make Chaos a lovely and tender women, what give you that idea, *shock* is not me is it!? I am sorry to confuse you Shijniy-chan, what I mean is, Mystic will be lovely and tender, Chaos and Kuri will be a couple, Chaos is a mad-man, no way he could be...mushy, you know, except when he's around Kuriboh of course. ^^ and I think Dark and Celtic will make a cute couple too.   
  
**SoulDreamer:** Thank your for your review, I will do my best for the rest of the fic^^   
  
**rox:** why?whywhywhywhy???? Thank you *sniff* for the review *sniff*   
  
**Yami no Katya:** hahaha, I like that line, THOU SHALT NOT HARM MY ANGEL, can I borrow it *wink,wink* I think I can use it in the following chapters…so, can I? please say yes *puppy eyes*   
  
**Metallicbubbles:** Thank you for the review, chapter two is now updated, I hope I didn't make you wait too long ^^   
  
**Keitorin:** Thank you thank you thank you^^ would you like some Yugi shape chocolate?   
  
**bast4:** 0_0 can you read mind or something!? You are so right, the scroll did foretell a prophecy, (can't tell you what is it yet, but similar to what you think so far), and yes, Yugi did had something to do with Yami's past. I think I'll stop here, can slip too much info. ^^ well thank you anyway!   
  
**White spirit Angel:** haha, did you get confuse with the part _Dark and Celtic are lovers. Chaos and Kuri, and Mystic is a lovely and tender women,_ haha, I think it should be like this _Dark and Celtic are lovers, so is Chaos and Kuri. And Mystic will be a lovely and tender women, there, better?^^_ forgive my poor english -____-   
  
**Ssaiyan08283:** thanks again, I spent quite some time on the first chapter, grad to know you like it.^^   
  
Chapter Two:   
  
**Charmeleon:** *sniff* you are right, I am such a baka, I am so sorry for disappointed you Charmeleon-san, *sniff* I didn't mean to...I was only tempting with Yami, I am sorry, this is still a Y/Y fic, but it will take some more time before they can be with each other that's all. *whispered* please don't tell Yami, his head will become the sides of a helicopter if he knew, please can we keep it a secret? *wink*   
  
**CAT:** thank you for your review, please keep reading and reviewing, the next chapter will have a surprise waiting for all of you, at least to me it is...anyway, thanks^^   
  
  
  
Thank you to all those who review and read my fic, thank you, I love you all!^^   
  
b 


	6. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: Luc does not own YUGIOH or it's characters!   
  
[warning:YAOI and foul language?!]   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

CHAPTER THREE

****

{Normal POV}

"Oh, this is too silly," The Mystical Elf exclaimed. "Dark please be reasonable, the Pharaoh doesn't know what happened, and I believe he didn't know Yugi-sama was here in the first place, or else he wouldn't of let anything happen to him." She then turned to face Yami, "And please forgive him, my Pharaoh, we have found Yugi-sama in a very…unusual situation, its not--"

"I am here! The next time I ain't running, I …what's up with all the long faces, err…hehe…I'll just wait here….." Under the death glares of a fierce magician and a furious Pharaoh, Celtic backed away, toward Chaos and Kuri. "So err…what did I miss?" He asked quietly to the black haired magician.

"The part where Yami claims Yugi-sama is his and Dark said otherwise." Chaos explained with his own words.

"No, really?! Cool, hey can you get me some popcorn."

Chaos nodded. He lowered his gaze to Kuriboh when he felt a tug on his robes.

"Chaos-chan, they aren't going to fight, are they?" The small monster asked, frowning.

"Nah, don't worried little one, they wouldn't fight, not when Yugi-sama is in the middle."

"Okay then, can I have some popcorn too." He smiled sweetly at the magician.

"What am I!? A vending machine?!" Chaos playfully pinched the small monster's cheeks.

"So, what's going on right now?" The elfin warrior questioned.

"Deciding who's gonna keep Yugi-sama. You see, they both won't back down, so they had this glaring contest, the one who turns away first, loses, and the winner gets to keep Yugi-sama…"

"Chaos, shut up!" Dark and Yami hissed at the magician, turning their glare to him.

"Hey, which one of you turned away f--"

"Shut up!!" They growled in unison.

"What?! I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!!!" with that they turned their glare back to each other.

"Give him to me!" Yami scowled.

"No." Dark refused.

"Damn it! If you don't give him back to me right now, you are forcing me to send you back to the Shadow Realm, painfully."

"No!"

"Argh!!!"

"Give me the puzzle."

"No."

"Give. Me. The. Puzzle, or I'll be forced to attack you."

"No!"

"Argh!!!"

"If you two can't decide, maybe I should take him."

"Who--"

"What the--"

They all turned to the intruder. Their eyes going wide at the person before them, then unexpectedly, Yami, Dark and Celtic burst out laughing.

"Very funny." The intruder said coldly.

"What…hahahahaha….." Yami pointed at the intruder, but he was unable to finish his sentence.

The Dark Magician had to wipe away a few tears from laughing. 

Celtic was laughing so hard that he actually collapsed on the floor with his hands on his sides. However, he almost choked when a deep voice sounded behind him.

"Are you laughing at our Master, little elf?"

He turned his head mechanically, behind him stood three identical monsters, all in their human form. Long white hair, blue eyes, tight white clothes. Their names were, Kai, Kasa and Kysen.

(Luc: so do you know who the intruder is?)

"N-no, I-I ain't laughing, I was just go-going to…back to my friends." He stuttered, stood up, and moved closer to his fellow duel monsters.

[Kysen: Can I eat him?]

[Kai/Kasa: No!]

[Kai: Master wouldn't be happy if we eat one of his little love's monsters.]

[Kysen: Damn!]

"Are you done laughing?" The intruder said, annoyed.

"Hahaha…what the hell happened to you Kaiba?!" Gasping for air, Yami stared at the young CEO with pure amusement.

"Huh, I was just wondering that myself. One moment I was working in my office, and then in a flash, I was in a _tomb, _dressed in some crazy Egyptian outfit_. _I don't know if you have noticed or not, but my hair has turned **_red_**."

"Hahahaha….." Yami burst out laughing again, "I am sorry…but…do you know…you look funny with red hair?"

"I've noticed." He said, with both arms outstretched. He muttered something under breath, and in an instant, Yugi is in his arms. 

"How did you do that?" Yami demanded.

"Hand him over, Kaiba." Dark glared at the CEO with his own steely blue eyes.

"I can do more than that, and no, I won't hand him to you." He gazed at the petite boy in his arms. He was amused at how light the small boy was.

"Kaiba," Yami growled, "give him to me." He disliked the way Kaiba stared at his other halve.

"No."

****

{Mystic's POV}

Oh, dear….. (Luc: Is that all you can say? Mystic: Yes, dear. Luc:*smack her with a mop* Mystic: X_X)

****

{Una's POV}

What should I do?! Should I order the guards to attack?! What to do? What to do? Oh, whatever, I'll just watch. This is getting good!

****

{Kuri's POV}

Three hotties fighting for Yugi-sama…what could be better than this! (^^)

****

{Chaos' POV}

Cute little Kuri…. (Luc: Can you think of someone else? Chaos: No. luc: +holding a mop+ Chaos: +glare+ do that and no chocolate for a month! Luc: +throws mop away+ Hehehe… Chaos: +Smirk+)

****

{Celtic's POV}

This is getting better and better by the minute. If it wasn't for those three over grown lizard behind me …are they still behind me?! (Luc: Yep! Celtic: Damn! I hate you! Luc: Yeah, love you too! ^^ Celtic: Argh!!!)

[Kysen: Can I eat him now?]

[Kai/Kasa: NO!]

[Kai: Kysen, we already told you, Master Kaiba wou--]

[Kysen: Can I screw him then? +Smirk+]

[Kai…Maybe later…..]

[Kasa: Hey, count me in! +snicker+]

[Kai…Maybe later…..]

[Kasa/Kysen: Okay! ^^]

****

{Dark's POV}

Note to self, must find out what spell Kaiba used. So the Pharaoh isn't the only one who can't resist Yugi-sama's charm? Now Kaiba has joined the club. I can't back down no matter what!!

****

{Yami's POV}

Must not lose your temper! Must hate Seto Kaiba plus the Dark Magician! Enemies are Seto Kaiba and Dark Magician! I hate them, I'll crush them, and Yugi will be mine! All mine!!

****

{Kaiba's POV}

So those two want Yugi, huh? Not a chance! +sigh+ He looks so peaceful and adorable when he's asleep. Humph, isn't he a little too pale, I wonder what happened? I feel him stirring a little. He must be waking up! Wait, I can't let him see me like this, I look…funny! No way am I going to give him to Yami or the Dark Magician! Arhh…must not give up, must hide, must…too late, he's awake!

He took a look at me, blinked a few times, then he tilted his head cutely, still looking at me.

Say something Kaiba. Right, here you go, "Morning Yugi, sleep well?" Did I just say that?!

He smiled.

"Hai, did you dye your hair, Seto? You look great!"

I can't help but smile back at him. My name sounds so right coming from that sweet, soft little mouth of his. And did you hear, he said I looked great!

(Dark/Yami: +Fell over anime style+)

****

{Normal POV}

Yami quickly retained himself, he cleared his throat and called, "Aibou…"

The small boy turned to him then back to the CEO, "Seto, can you put me down?"

Unwillingly, Kaiba put him down.

Yami made his way toward his light. When there was only a foot between the two, he stopped, and raised a trembling hand, touched the little boy's pale cheek softly. "Yugi…I am sorry….." He whispered, apologizing for a reason unknown to him.

What happened next, startle everyone in the room.

Yugi raised his hand, and slapped the taller boy across the cheek.

****

{Kaiba's POV}

Am I seeing things? Yugi just hit his Yami? Does that mean he's out of the club?

****

{Dark's POV}

Yes, yes, he slapped him! He slapped him! 

****

{Chaos' POV}

…..Interesting…..

****

{Kuri's POV}

…..0_0…..

****

{Mystic's POV}

Oh, dear… (Luc: +smack her with a mop+ Mystic: X_X)

****

{Una's POV}

He just hit Pharaoh Yami! Shall I arrest him? …Nah, I think I'll keep watching.

****

{Celtic's POV}

Wow, you go Yugi-sama! +chills+ Wha…???

[Kai/Kasa/Kysen: Hehehehehe…..]

****

{Yami's POV}

I-I don't understand, why…then when I looked into his beautiful eyes. It's not anger or hatred that I see, but pain, sadness and maybe something more, "I am sorry, Aibou." Again, I apologized.

"Yeah, you better be! You promised you'd never leave me, Yami…And…you were gone! I thought I would never see you again…"

Those tears, those painful words, tore my heart like thousand daggers. Without hesitation, I embraced him with all my might, "I am sorry…I am sorry….." Once again, I repeated those words. Burring my face in his amazingly soft hair, I breathed in the wonderful scents that belonged to my love, "I missed you so much, little one…"

Returning the embrace, he whispered into my ear, "I miss you too Yami…"

Oh, Ra please let time stop. I would give up anything to stay in this moment. To have the one I love in my arms; I feel his heart beat against mine; to be enveloped by his sweet scents; to hear his angelic voice right in my ears…..I wish for nothing more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luc: -____- this chapter is …weird…

Well anyway, please R+R^^

The next chapter will get into the main topic of this fic, you know, duel monsters and stuffs….


End file.
